The present invention relates generally to bibs for providing a protective covering to the lower neck and chest area, and is particularly concerned with a disposable bib for dental or other medical uses.
Absorbent paper bibs are generally used in the dental field to protect the chest and part of the neck of the dental patient during dental procedures. Such bibs are generally secured around the neck by metal chains with clips at each end, which are passed around the back of the patient's neck and then clipped at each end to the bib. After a procedure is complete, the paper bib is discarded, but the metal chain is re-used and must therefore be cleaned and sterilized. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,844 of Kehl et al. describes a dental bib which is secured to the patient's clothing by means of a strip of adhesive. This avoids the need for a chain which must be cleaned for re-use, but there are some disadvantages in using adhesive, since it may soil or damage the patient's clothing on removal of the bib.